Trouble
by FromThoughtsToInk
Summary: AU. Think high school is hard enough, try having to runaway from your dad in the middle of the night, trying to escape your father's shadow and trying to find closure for your best friend's death, winning the girl of your dreams and writing a book about your friends without them knowing, and having to deal with a creepy, stalker ex-boyfriend and his creeper friend.
1. TROUBLE

Chapter One: TROUBLE

One late night in Tel Aviv, two men, very high up in the Mossad agency, sat across a large desk. They spoke in hushed tones, worried that someone would hear.

"She is stubborn, head-strong, defiant," the older man spit out the words as if they were vile. "A few years in Mossad will do her some good," he showed slight disgust at the mention of his daughter.

"She is still a teenager, let her enjoy her youth," the man across from him tried to reason with his colleague

"She will be 17 in two months, eligible for service. And who knows, maybe she'll do better than her brother."

"Very well. When will you send her for training?"

"The day after her birthday."

A girl with dark, wavy hair pulled herself behind the door, unseen by the men. Her small frame was hidden by the large door. She knew her father was talking about her. In less than two months, she will be shipped off to the desert for basic training, like Ari was when he was 17. Ziva David knew she was in trouble.


	2. Not completely alone

Chapter Two: Not completely alone

He slowly walked to his car after basketball practice. Sandy, brown hair was blowing in the slow breeze. A pair of black sunglasses covered his hazel eyes. All the girls were starring, they always did. He flashed his million dollar smile, it made their hearts melt.

"He is H-O-T, HOT!" a group of cheerleaders walked and gossiped on the way for practice.

"I heard Jeanne, in math class, call him Mr. Greek god!" a girl said in the middle. All the girls squealed at the comment.

What they didn't know was that deep down, he felt utterly alone. His mother died when he was young, and his father wasn't around to take care of him. He filled his life with movies and he made people laugh, he was a funny guy. He was gifted with good looks and he could date any girl he wanted. He felt totally alone.

There was only a few people, he felt not completely alone with. But being seen the group of geeks was social suicide. If it was suicide, then Tony would be dead. But with his real friends, Tony DiNozzo did not feel completely alone.


	3. Computer Time

Chapter Three: Computer Time

After school, he couldn't wait to get to his computer. Whether it was playing a video game with friends or writing his next book, he loved using his laptop, and he loved his best friend, not in that particular order.

She was the only person who understands him. He knew she didn't share the same feelings for him as he did for her, and he was okay with it. Well, sort of.

He like school, he really did. He thought it was great, except for bullies who tried to steal his homework for their own. The only person who helped him was his other best friend Tony. But Tony would normally leave the team for some girl.

With bullies, a not so best friend, and a girl he couldn't get, Tim McGee could not wait for computer time.


	4. Jet Black

Chapter Four: Jet Black

She waited for her dad to pick up her and her younger brother, Luka, from school. She sat at the bottom steps of the school. She saw Tony walk to his car, flashing his infamous smile at a group of passing cheerleaders. They all squealed in delight.

She waved at him, Tony smiled a genuine smile. She continued to wait impatiently; she was contently moving whether it was drumming on her knee, to braiding and unbraiding her hair. Nether, she was naturally hyper or she had way too much caffeine, which were both true.

Her hair was done up in two pigtails. There was a soft hum coming from her ear buds. She finally saw her dad's car. She tapped her brother's shoulder and told him it was time to go. Before she left, she let her hair down. Jet black hair in her wake, Abby Scuito walked away.


	5. Find Her!

Chapter Five: Find her!

Ziva waited until her 17th birthday before she was to runaway. She saved enough money for a plane to the States, enrolled herself in a foreign exchange program in a Washington D. C. high school, Washington High to be exact, and packed some clothes and a few knives. The school was very reluctant to take her a few weeks into the school year, but she had someone take of it. She knew she had wait until nightfall to sneak out to the airport. She had a contact in America that helped with the paper work.

Her contact was her brother Ari. He was working a mission in America and was willing to help his little sister. He didn't want her to have the same fate as he did. He didn't want his kid sister become a killer. She was to stay with Jenny Sheppard, a "business" associate, while she lived in the States. With her father's friends in high places, Ziva was granted a green card.

The family, her little sister Tali, her Ima, and her Abba, wished her a happy birthday. Tali had gotten her a golden Star of David necklace as a gift.

She hid her bag in a pillow near the window of her room. As soon as everyone in the David household was asleep, she changed into a pair of tan cargo pants, white shirt, an olive green military jacket, and brown combat boots. She grabbed her bag, her passport and airplane ticket, and a picture of Tali. If there was anything she was going to miss here, it was her baby sister and her mother.

She creeped silently into her sister's room. Tali was fast asleep, her dark hair made a halo around her head. According to her Ima, Tali was a carbon copy of Ziva. Ziva couldn't help but smile at the sight of her sleeping sister. She gave Tali a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye, Tali," she whispered. Instinctively, she reached for necklace, touching the delicate, gold star. Ziva sneaked back to her room. The floors under her creaked, making her stop in her tracks. She opened the window, and a rush of hot night breeze entered the room. She jumped out the window and landed with a certain grace. Ziva brushed herself off and started walking, eventually picking up her pace to a run. Finally, Ziva was free. She continued to run, a new sense of energy rushed through her, telling her to continue. Ziva was on her way to her new home.

Eli knocked sharply on Ziva's door in the early morning."Ziva, get up," he barked, "I'm taking you to work today." No answer. "Ziva, you need to get up," he banged on the door harder, shaking the whole house. Eli opened the door suddenly to find an empty bed and an open window. Ziva was gone.

Thoughts ran through his mind a million miles per minute. Did she runaway? Did one of his many enemies take her in revenge? He didn't know what to think. There were no signs of a struggle, so he assumed she ran away, plus, her favorite knife was taken from its shelf on her wall. Ziva never went anywhere, school, martial arts practice, and even her Aunt Nettie's wedding, without that knife.

Eli ran down stairs. He reached for his cell phone and called the first number he thought of, Johan Rivkin, a friend from Mossad.

"Johan, she is gone," Eli practically yelled into the phone.

"Eli, calm down. Who is gone?"

"Ziva! She ran away, probably late last night."

"Well! What do want me to do? Set up a manhunt?"

"YES! Wait, no! I want you to find her! Do anything in your power to find my daughter and bring her home! I was questioning my decision to send her to Mossad, but now it is clear. When she is brought home, she will be sent to training immediately! Now go find her!"


	6. Late Night Walks

Chapter Six: Late Night Walks

Earlier in the night, Ziva ran/walked fifteen miles in a few short hours. Her body ached and covered in sweat. On top of that, she was in the rough part town. Two teenage boys started to stare her down and walked toward her, one of them had switchblade in his hand. She reached to her waist to pull out her favorite knife from its sheath and she gave them an icy glare that stopped them right in their tracks. They immediately turned around and walked away. Ziva smirked. As she continued to walk to the airport, Ziva made promised to herself, to make no more late night walks.

She finally reached the airport at 5:38 am; just in time for her catch her flight. The security guard gave her a hard time for carrying the knife, but the words David and Mossad in the same sentence got her through the gate. Her only piece of luggage was a small army style backpack, which was her carry-on.

The flight took eleven hours, stopping twice, once in Japan and once in San Francisco to refuel. Between hunger and a kicking, screaming baby, Ziva didn't get much sleep. At around 6:39 pm (American time, mind you) the plane reached Ziva's final destination, Washington D. C. She was tired and ready to collapse, but she had to find Ms. Jenny Sheppard, one of her brother's friends in America.

Ziva walked around the airport terminal, looking for someone to pick her up. A woman with red hair holding a cardboard sign saying "David" in black marker stood near the exit. Ziva smiled slightly and walked slowly to who she thought was Jenny. It was time for Ziva to start her new life.

"So Ms. Sheppard, you work with Ari?" asked Ziva as she and Jenny walked to Jenny's car.

"Worked with Ari, and please call me Jenny. I now work at Washington High as the vice principal. I will be monitoring you closely, Ziva," said Jenny as she closed the drivers' side door. Ziva entered the car soon after.

"Don't worry Jenny. I promise I won't be any trouble," Ziva raised her right hand in promise. Jenny laughed.

"I believe you. I have your class schedule. Your homeroom teacher is Jeth-Gibbs." Ziva let that slide but she couldn't help smirk at her slip-up. She must really like this Gibbs guy to be on a first-name basis with him. "It is a small school, so you will have a lot of classes with the same kids. You would probla make friends quickly with this girl, Abby, and her group of friends. They are really good kids."

"They sound nice."

"You start school on Monday. Ari sent you some clothes, school supplies, and a brand new car."

"What kind of car?" Ziva was curious why her brother bought her a new car.

"He told me it was supposed to be for a girlfriend, he said they broke up. It is a red and black Mini Cooper. It has been sitting in my driveway for two weeks now."

"Well good thing its red," Jenny gave her an odd look, "It's my favorite color," Ziva smiled at Jenny, who began to laugh. This was the start of Ziva's life.


	7. In loving memory of Kate Todd

**AN: Just a quick note. I will like to thank my two followers (hey UpAllNightWriting and SpaceshipAdventures.) That gave me a little confidence boost I needed (at least I know someone enjoys my story.) Chapters will be posted every day or two. Review,** **criticism is welcomed. NCIS = not mine.**

Chapter Seven: In loving memory of Kate Todd

Tony woke up late Monday morning. His father was gone, so there was no one to tell him to get up early. It was seven weeks into the school year, and Tony couldn't wait for it to be over. He got up, stretched, yawned, and continued his morning routine.

"Good morning Kate," he looked at a picture of his best friend, Kate Todd. She died a few months back in a terrible car crash. Saying good morning and good night made Tony few like Kate is still a part of his life. It reminded him of the time, a few weeks before her death, Tony was sick with pneumonia and Kate skipped school to keep him company at the hospital. She even pretended to be sick too, just so she can be in the same room with him.

Kate was something special. She was smart enough to understand Tim when he went into total McGeek speak, but could relate to Abby when she talks about make-up and boys. Tony wished he had more time with her, to tell her how much she meant to him. Two days before she died, Tony bought her an emerald necklace. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

Then a boy, a few years older than Tony, named Ari Hassari (it was no mystery Ari liked Kate. Ari told Tony he bought Kate a car), took Kate out for a drive in his car when he hit a tree. The passenger side air-bag malfunctioned and Kate was killed on impact. Police found out that Ari was drunk during the crash, but he was never charged.

Tony felt numb and lifeless after Kate's death. Abby stopped talking in run-off sentences, in fact, she stopped talking at all. Tim just had this glazed over expression for weeks. At the end of the school year, Tony asked Mr. Vance, the principal, to keep the locker the way it was, in Kate's memory. Vance said yes right away.

The whole school came to the service. The last few days of school had a dead air to it. No laughed, or even smiled too much. Tony had too many painful memories, all of them resurfaced at the thought of Kate's death. Silent tears rolled down his face and dripped onto his bed sheets.

"Time to go, DiNozzo!" her voice popped into his head. "I thought you were tough Tony. Come on, don't cry. I am dead. You need to let me go." He was overwhelmed with great sadness.

"I miss you so much, Kate," Tony said aloud. The front door of the house slammed just before he said that.

"What was that, Junior?" said DiNozzo Sr.

"Nothing dad!" Tony yelled back.

"Well, when you're down talking to yourself, get your butt to school!"

"On it, dad!" Tony got dressed and rushed to school. He got to school with enough time to spare. He picked up his books from his locker, and he made his daily stop to Kate's locker. **_In loving memory of Kate Todd _**was engraved on a small plaque above her locker. Tony prepared himself for another boring day of school, but it was more than he ever expected.


	8. Greeks and McGeeks

Chapter Eight: Greeks and McGeeks

Tony walked into homeroom to find a beautiful, not hot, not cute, but beautiful, girl with dark brown, wavy hair sitting in his spot in the back next to the window. He did not know the girl, and Tony knew everyone, him being the basketball star that he is. The girl stared out the window and didn't notice Tony walking up to her. He tapped her lightly on her shoulder. Her hand shot up, grabbed his wrist, and twisted it around his back.

"Can I help you?" she said softly.

"Yes. First untwist my arm," he said. She twisted it harder, making him grimace.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes wide in fake innocence. She slowly loosened her grip and let him go. Tony rubbed his wrist.

"Thanks. Now that is my seat, but," she glared daggers at him, he held up his hands in surrender, "I don't mind giving my seat to a pretty lady like yourself." She smirked making Tony smile. He took the seat next to her.

"I would thank for not killing me but I didn't catch your name," said Tony.

"Ziva, Ziva David," said the now known Ziva.

"Ziva David," he whispered in curiosity.

"And, your name?" she asked

"Tony DiNozzo. That's big D, little i, big N, little ozzo." She gave a small laugh. "Let me see your class list," Ziva handed it to him. "Wow! We have the classes! Guess I will see you more often," she gave him a murderous look, "Not that it is a bad thing."

"Guess I have a new best friend," Ziva smirked at him.

"I would like to know a little bit more about you. So now Zi-vah," he elongated her name, "where are you from?" Ziva opened her mouth to answer, when a man entered the room. The whole room became silent. The man had silver hair and steely blue eyes.

"Morning class." said the homeroom teacher as he walked in.

"Morning Gibbs," answered the class. Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not liked to be called sir or mister, so the class called him boss or Gibbs.

The class was a pair tight-knit groups of friends. There was E.J., Paula, Tim and his sister Sarah, Abby and Luka, Jimmy, Tony, and Kate before she died. They were a team, heck, they were practically family. Everyone called them the Greeks and the McGeeks behind their backs. Greeks because every girl thought that Tony was hot and every guy thought Paula and E.J. were smoking and McGeeks because everyone liked to use McNicknames against Tim and Sarah, plus everyone else in the group are geeks.

Then there was Jeanne, Ray, Charles "Chip", Mikel, Faith, and Tobias. They all hated the team. Well, kind off. Mikel dated Abby for a while, but after a month, she broke it off. He kept bothering her, it really started getting creepy, he started stalking her and he broke into her house when she and her brother went to catch a flick and her parents were at dinner. She talked to the adult she trusted, Gibbs. After a "nice" chat with him, Mikel apologized to her but he kept the pictures he took of her.

Next there's Chip. Chip dated Sarah in his sophmore year and he was on the Junior Varsity basketball team that was until Tony stepped into the picture. Tony had moved to D.C. from Baltimore. He was a hometown hero when it came to basketball. Gibbs, who was also the basket coach, found out Chip was smoking in the school parking lot with Mikel when he called in sick for Saturday afternoon practice. He told Chip that he wouldn't tell the principal, Vance, or vice principal Sheppard, if he quit the team. Chip found out that Tony told Gibbs that he was smoking. Sarah broke up with him and started to date Tony for a while. This is where things get complicated.

Chip wanted to get back at Tony, so he tried to frame Tony. Chip slipped some cocaine into Tony's gym locker; he didn't know Abby was watching. Gibbs found out and threatened Tony, saying he would call the police, but Abby told him what she saw. Chip was suspended for a month. He asked Sarah out continuously, that was until Tim and Tony stepped in.

Lastly, there was Jeanne. She loved Tony. He broke up with her a year ago, but she thought they were taking a break. A yearlong break. She went crazy when she saw Tony with any other girl.

"We have a new student, Ziva David. She is from Israel. Now, I want you guys to make her feel welcome. Now Ziva, I have a set of rules. Follow said rules and I promise you would stay out of trouble. These are not in number order. Rule one: don't screw over your lab partner. Rule twelve: don't date your classmates. I know a LOT of you broke that rule. Rule fifty-one: Sometimes… you're wrong. Now this is the most important rule, and it doesn't need a number, never, ever, ever mess with my coffee. Now down to business. Abby," the Goth perked up at her name, "I want you to stick to her like glue."

"Gibbs, if you want I could help Ziva. We have all the same class," said Tony.

"Alright DiNozzo. Keep HIM out of trouble, Probie."

"Come on, boss. You really don't mean that." Gibbs gave Tony the patented 'Gibbs' look.

"McGee, announcements. Oh, and Ziva. There is one thing you should know about me, I call all the boys by their last name and the girls by their first. But sense you're the new student you are now known as Probie. Or as DiNozzo likes to call it 'Probie, with love.'"


	9. I get what I want

Chapter Nine: I get what I want

Ray Cruz was a boy who got what he wanted, no questions asked. Last year his dad was transferred to D.C. from Florida. At his old school, Ray was Mr. Big shot. Captain of the football team, Ray got every girl he wanted. And at the moment he wanted Ziva David. The only thing in his way Tony freaking DiNozzo.

Ray felt blood rush his face. He hated Tony, no hate was too simple, he disliked Tony with a passion of a million burning suns. He hated the way Tony was making her laugh. Ray felt this new feeling swell up inside him, jealousy. Ray was never jealous of any, sure he knew a lot of boys were jealous of him, but he, himself, was never jealous. But he wanted to be Tony, sitting next to Ziva, telling her jokes, making her laugh. Ray continued to watch them in disgust.

The bell rung and the class got up and went to their first class; Tony was out the door first, followed by Abby, Tim, and Ziva. Ray's first class was Algebra. He walked up behind Ziva.

"Hey," he said. Ziva whirled around, startled.

"Yes, do you need something?" said Ziva, her eyes calculating the perfect way to take him down in a fight.

"In fact, I do. I need your number," Ray said smoothly. Ziva chuckled softly.

"No, I don't a have cell phone yet. And I promised Tony I'll give him my number first when I get it. Can you help me, I'm a little lost."

"Sure. What class are you going to?" asked Ray.

"Ziva and I have Social Studies," said Tony, coming out from nowhere. "Sorry I lost Zi. McGee distracted me. He is the nervous boy that did the school news."

"Zi? So we doing the nicknames now, hmm?" asked Ziva.

"I have another one, if you don't like Zi."

"Really, what is it?"

"How does Miss Ninja Chick sound?" Tony asked. The class warning bell sounded. Ray had a minute to get to class.

"Was that the warning bell? Sorry we got to go. It was nice meeting you Ray," said Ziva. Tony glared at Ray for a second before running after Ziva. Ray's blood began to boil. 'She chose DiNozzo over me! What does Tony have that I don't? Ziva, I want you, and I always get what I want.'


	10. Deep Six

Chapter Ten: Deep Six

Just before lunch, Abby was in study hall when she caught a glimpse of McGee's notebook. McGee kept a notebook with him at all times, Abby wasn't sure why he kept a notebook, and he had it any way. She always assumed that it as a journal (Tony called it the McGeek files.) Abby kept asking McGee what was in the notebook but he never answered her question.  
"Deep Six: The adventures of L.J. Tibbs by Thom E. Gemcity?" Abby asked quietly. She was sure McGee couldn't hear here.  
"What was that Abbs?" McGee asked, quickly closing the notebook afraid someone saw the contents within.  
"What? Oh, nothing," said Abby.  
"I thought you said something."  
"It's nothing. Just this stupid English paper!"  
"Well, I can help you, if you want," McGee said nervously. The bell rung. "I got to go find Sarah. Mom gave her my lunch by mistake. Catch you later Abby," McGee left the room, leaving behind his notebook.  
"See you at lunch, McGee," Abby was tempted to read the notebook, she used every last bit of self-control to not open it. But curiosity killed the cat and Abby as she opened the book. Deep Six by Thom E. Gemcity. The book didn't interest her as much as the author's name did. Rearrange Thom E. Gemcity and you get Timothy McGee. 'McGee is writing a book and he didn't tell me or Tony.'  
Abby found out McGee didn't tell anyone for good reason. The more she read, the more the characters seemed real, in fact they were. Tim McGee wrote a book about the school in an agency called N.C.I.S. Apparently she was forensic scientist "Amy Sutton" (She didn't mind being a scientist. She loves science) Tony was Special Agent "Tommy DiNarrado," Tim was "Tom McGregor," and get this, their teacher Gibbs was "L.J. Tibbs."  
"Hey Abby, I think I left my notebook in here, have you seen it?" asked McGee as he stormed into the room. He saw Abby with the notebook on the desk, "Are you reading me notebook?"  
"No!" Abby said, McGee then gave her a stern look, "Yes," Abby answered shamefully.  
"So you know?" asked McGee. He looked worried.  
"Yes I do, Special Agent McGregor. Do you want me to tell Tommy or Tibbs?" Abby smirked at him. McGee snatched it from her hands.  
"First, I didn't write about the school. Second, you can't tell anyone, especially Tony. Got it or I will tell him about last year's Christmas party." If McGee was bringing out the Christmas party nightmare, Abby was in Deep Six.


	11. CafPow!

**AN: I'M BACK BABY! Yes, I am ungrounded. Enjoy the edited version of Caf-Pow! Review, any feed back is awesome.**

Chapter Eleven: Caf-Pow!

The team was sitting at a round lunch table in the school cafeteria, Tony on one side with Ziva to his right, Abby was across from them. There was a constant buzz of teenage conversation.

"Is lunch always this," Ziva started.

"Loud? Yeah it usually is," said Abby, sarcastically.

"Where is McGee?" asked Tony as he munched on a peanut butter sandwich. He pulled out two Twinkies from a brown paper bag and laid both on a napkin.

"He had to find Sarah. Their mom mixed-upped their lunches," answered Abby. She opened her skull lunch box. "Are you going to drink that?"

"What, this?" Tony shook a cup, red liquid sloshed inside, "This is a Caf-Pow!, Abby. It has a ton of caffeine. One sip of this and you'd be bouncing of the walls Abbs."

"I didn't ask how much caffeine it had, Tony. I asked whether or not you were going to drink it," said Abby.

"I guess not. Here you go Abby," Tony hand her the cup. She took a dip sip.

"Caf-Pow, hmm? Do you drink it often, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Umm, in the morning or when I need a little pick-me-up. Ahh, there you are McGoo."

"Hey guys. Found Sarah and my half-eaten lunch. Who knew my sister is such a pig?" McGee said.

"I did, tiny Tim. I have a rule: never dated a girl who eats more than you do. We went to a wing place. Twenty wings. Twenty wings! I had only eleven. Now McGee, I'm not bashing your sister, but her favorite food is cheese less pizza with pickles, peanut butter, and Tabasco sauce? Do you know how hard it is to find that?" Tony slightly ranted.

"Yes! My dad had to bribe the pizza guy to make it for our last sleepover," answered Abby.

"My point exactly. And she ate half of my ham and cheese sandwich," McGee said.  
"I'm not that hungry, you can have my apple," said Ziva. She held it out for McGee and placed it on the table. McGee reached out to get it, but Tony got to it first.

"Hey!" McGee shouted.

"Ell, yu weere too sloow," Tony said through the apple. The lunch table went silent, well, except Abby's slurping down the Caf-Pow!

"Sorry we're late. E.J. was helping me study for my Social Studies test," said Paula slide into the seat next to Tony, "So you're Ziva. I'm Paula Cassidy," Paula stretched out her hand for a shake. Ziva shook her hand.

"I am E.J.," said the girl to Paula's left, "And don't ask what E.J. stands for." E.J. took the seat next to Abby.

"So how are settling in, Ziva?" asked Paula.

"Very well. Thanks for welcoming me into your group," Ziva said. You're welcomes came from everyone at the table, everyone but Abby, who continued drinking.

"Well, some of us aren't," Abby whispered. She sighed when she finished her Caf-Pow! Tony finished his sandwich and looked down at an empty napkin.

"Okay! Who took my Twinkies?" Tony asked. "E.J. if you took them because of last week's prank, I am so sorry." Abby stifled a laugh. Ziva chuckled softly. Tony turned to her; she and McGee were eating his Twinkies.

"Oi!" Tony yelled.

"Well, you did steal McGee's apple. And I haven't had a twinkle since I was eleven, when my mom took me and my brother to New York for a summer," answered Ziva. She dashed his nose with cream. Paula, Abby, and E.J. were cracking up. Jimmy Palmer walked up to the table, smiling.

"Sup," Jimmy looked at the laughing girls. His be-speckled eyes widened and the smile turned into a frown. "What happened?" Ziva, Tony, and McGee joined the girls in the laughing spree. Seems like they were on Caf-Pow! while poor, Jimmy Palmer just looked plain old confused.


	12. myhotdarkangel com

**AN: This chapter is VERY CREEPY. I had my cousin help me write this (he knows a lot of creepy people) [****_I_**** find this chapter creepy]. This is not for the faint of heart. You have been warned.**

Chapter Twelve:

Mikel watched and waited. He waited for everyone to leave the table, everyone but Abby that is. Mikel knew he will make Abby see, see that they are perfect for each other. If he couldn't, well, there's always plan B.

Chip, his best friend, plopped down in the seat next to him, but Mikel did not look away from his target.

"Still have your heart set on Abby, I see," said Chip.

"She is mine. She'll come around," Mikel answered, his eyes trained on Abby. "Chip," Mikel started.

"Charles."

"What?"

"My name is Charles. Abby gave me that stupid nickname when we were lab partners."

"Well then, Chi-Charles, I got a proposition for you."

"And?"

"How will you like to get revenge?"

"Revenge? On who? Tony?!" Chip, sorry Charles, was getting excited.

"On Abby. She ripped out my heart and she ruined your chances at a basketball scholarship. I have a plan."

"The plan is?" Chip (screw it, I can't call him Charles.)

"I have been practicing my forgery skill, and I have mastered writing in McGee's handwriting. I can write a note to Abby saying to meet him in an alley near the bowling place where she bowls with some nuns. Then," said Mikel.

"Hang on a sec," Chip looked at Mikel, "Abby bowls with nuns?"

"Yes, every Tuesday and Saturday."

"Mikel, I find it every disturbing that you know all of this, but continue."

"Can you get that chloroform stuff?"

"Yes. I am an intern at a lab. That junk is everywhere."

"Good. You get that, some duck tape, and rope. Two sets, just case. I got the van and a place to hide. One more thing! No one is to know of this!" said Mikel. He started to get up and leave the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Chip.

"The computer lab. I got to work on something before class," answered Mikel.

NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS

Mikel walked to the computer in the corner, far away for prying eyes. He type in his username and password, opened an internet tab, and logged on his website. He was glad that Abby didn't know about the website. If she knew, she would flip out. But soon she will understand. He scrolled down the page, looking at the hundreds of photos he'd taken of her. He wished their romance had lasted longer, he would have told her why he loves her. Now the only remains of her was a red studded dog collar he "borrowed" from her.

The bell rang and Mikel sighed. In less than two minutes the computer lab will be flooded with students and all of them will know his secret. He hadn't told Chip about the website. It was private (as private as something could get on the internet) and personal. At the top of the screen was the words in a cursive font. Mikel took one sad look before he clicked out and the screen turned black.


	13. Car drives

Chapter Thirteen: Car drives

It was FINALLY the end of school, but for once Tony didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to stay a little longer, to spend more time with Ziva. He walked her to her car, helping to carry some of her books (she didn't have a locker yet.) They talked about movies, Tony's favorite subject. He tried to convince her that "A Few Good Men" was the best military movie while she debated that "Saving Private Ryan" was the best.  
They reached her car and Tony didn't want to go. Ziva climbed into the red Mini Cooper and rolled down the window.  
"See you tomorrow, Tony," she said as she started the engine.  
"Tomorrow night, I'm inviting some of my friends over for movie night, would you like to come?" Tony asked hopefully.  
"I will love to come. I just need to ask Jenny if I could go," Ziva answered.  
She started to roll the window back when Tony blurted out, "I'm glad you took my seat today. It was nice meeting you."  
"Same here, Tony," she backed upped and drove away. Tony watched her drive away until she was out of sight. Little did he know that Jeanne was watching him from her car.  
She only knew Ziva a day, and she already knew she hated her. Jeanne knew Ziva was the only thing standing between her and Tony. She also knew Ray liked Ziva; he couldn't take his eyes off her since homeroom. Jeanne thought that if Ray dated Ziva, she would have Tony all to herself. This plan is going to take a while until it took effect, but in the end, it would be all worth it.


	14. LaZ Boy

Chapter Fourteen: Lay-Z Boy

Tony's alarm went off at six o'clock sharp. But instead of hitting the snooze button for ten more minutes of shut eye, he got up happy and ready. "Morning Kate," said Tony, and for once, he wasn't sad when he said it. Yes, Kate was gone but Ziva was helping him heal.

Tony took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on a little of his dad's cologne. Just proves how badly he wants to impress her. He went down stairs for breakfast, pouring some cereal and milk into a bowl. He went into the living room, sat down in his favorite La-Z Boy, and turned the T.V. on so he can watch sport highlights.

Once finished, Tony noticed that the room looked like a hurricane went through the place. Sports magazines littered the coffee table, old coffee cups laid on chairs, and the room smell like stale alcohol. Tony looked at the clock, if he wanted to be early, he had to leave now. But movie night wasn't until eight. He decided to clean up a little know and then do the rest when he got back.

After nine minutes of cleaning, got his stuff and headed to the door. His car was parked outside on the driveway. Kate's house was right across the street. For a moment, Tony stopped and stared. A memory resurfaced.

It was Abby's fifteenth birthday; she wanted to have a sleepover. She invited Kate, Tony, and McGee. Because her parents had a no boys in room policy, Tony and McGee had to sleep down stairs in the living room, while the girls slept in Abby's room. Before lights out, Tony went to the bathroom, which was upstairs, to brush his teeth. He heard water running and some terrible singing, Tony thought it was McGee. The door was unlocked, so he went in. After a while the singing stop, and the shower curtain was pulled back a little bit, revealing Kate's head.

"DiNozzo!" she yelled, "Get out!"

"Let me finish here," he said chuckling.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Long enough to know you can't sing," Tony answered smugly. He turned to her, showing his smiling face. Kate pulled a sponge out and threw it at him.

Tony put on a brave face and headed for school.


	15. The note

Chapter Fifteen: The Note

Mikel was excited. In moments his plan will in motion. Seconds before the bell rang, he placed a note in Abby's locker.

It read: _Abby, Would you like to go out this Wednesday? If yes, meet me in the alley by the bowling lane at nine. We go catch a movie and get some pizza at Rocco's. You don't have to tell me yes or no. Hope to see you there, Tim._

He watched her open the locker, the note fluttered to the floor. Abby picked up the note and opened it. Mikel watched her eyes follow the lines of the note. A small smile crept onto her face, it made Mikel sick. Abby would rather go out with, with McElf Lord than with him. But he knew that would all change tomorrow.

Abby ran to homeroom, Mikel walked slowly after her. She went looking for Ziva; after what happened yesterday, Abby warmed up to her.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, Ziva!" Abby said.

"Whoa, Abby, what is it?" Ziva asked the excited Goth.

"I got a date tomorrow with Timmy!" she was bouncing up and down.

"That's nice. Where are the two of you going?"

"To a movie and to dinner at Rocco's. I'm kind of worried; my last boyfriend wasn't the best choice. I was kind of hoping you will come with me, as like a bodyguard. Don't I can't see the knife under your jacket, the hilt is kind of sticking out a bit," at the comment, Ziva moved her jacket around to cover the hilt, "I have a feeling you know how to use it pretty well," Abby continued to ramble, "I know that Israel is a dangerous place, and."

"I will go with you Abby, if it makes you feel better," said Ziva.

"Thank you soooo much Ziva. I owe you one, big time, Ziva," Abby gave her a large hug, causing Ziva to slightly flinch. Mikel heard the whole conversation. He had to get rid of Ziva before he could get to Abby.


	16. Why the Sounds of Music?

Chapter Sixteen: Why the Sound of Music?!

Tony cleaned up and emptied two bottles of Frebreeze into the air. He laid out some movies on the coffee table. He bought candy, popcorn, and soda at a convenience store near school. His dad was out of town for the rest of the week, so it was like a movie week for him. Tony saw a red car pull up and heard a sharp knock. It was Ziva.

"Hey. I got a call from McGee, he and Sarah have to watch their cousins, Abby is bowling with the nuns, Palmer is working at the funeral home with his uncle, and E.J. and Paula are studying for Social Studies," said Tony, "Looks like it is just you and me, Ziva. You can choose the movie."

Ziva looked at the choices on the table. Speed, Goldfinger, the Woman in Black, and Jack $$.

"Do you have the Sound of Music?" Ziva asked.

"What?!" Tony asked shocked and slightly confused.

"The Sound of Music? Do you have it?"

"Yes. But why?! It's the one movie I don't like."

"Well, it is my favorite."

"Oh, come on! Well, the La-Z Boys are kind of dirty, so we should sit on the couch. And I have a blanket if you get cold."

"Why, thank you Tony."

"Help yourself to some snacks while I start the movie; there in the fridge." Ziva went into the kitchen; Tony heard the microwave turn on and the sound of popping. A few minutes later, Ziva came out with a huge bowl of popcorn, two bottles of Coke, and a Mars bar.

"Are you ready for your first movie?"

"Yes. Thanks for inviting me Tony. It was a good jester."

"A good gesture, not jester."

"Oh whatever! Just start the movie," said Ziva as she started to curl up under the thick blanket.

Twenty minutes in Tony was dozing off. Thirty more and Tony was fast asleep. Ziva kept looking at Tony every once and a while. He was snoring. Ziva chuckled softly and continued to watch the movie.

"Tony. Wake up." Ziva walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Wake up Tony," she said in the sweetest voice she could possibly make as she poured the water on his head.

"OKAY! I'M AWAKE!" Tony screamed as he jumped off the coach.

"Whoa! Movie is over."

"Oh sweet freedom! Thank god the terrible movie is over. I'm pretty sure it is a form of torture in some countries," said Tony shaking the water off his head.

"I have to go, it's very late. Thanks again for inviting me," Ziva picked up her stuff and headed for door, but Tony stopped her.

"Thanks for coming. I hope we can do this again some time," Tony said, smiling.

"Me too," said Ziva, she patted his face. She walked outside and into her car. "Bye Tony." After that, Ziva drove away.

"Bye Ziva," whispered Tony.


	17. Gut Feeling

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to say I have a new story coming out called Not A Super Hero. If you like AU and super powers, you might want to check it out. Also the last chapter of this story will come out soon. I know, I didn't get to the good stuff yet, but I'm saving it for the sequel, Double Trouble. Enjoy. Semper Fi. P.S. Hi Shoe! (long story)**

After movie night, Tony crashed on the couch. He woke up early, he walked to his bedroom.  
"Morning Kate."  
After getting dressed, Tony drove to school. He parked next to Ziva's car. He saw her struggling to carry all of her books.  
"Need any help?" Tony asked.  
"No," she answered, "I'll manage." They walked to homeroom. "Tony, I need to ask you something," said Ziva as she sat down in her seat.  
"Okay. What is it?"  
"Tonight, I'm doing Abby a favor and I may need someone to have my six, I mean, my back. Can you do that?" Ziva didn't look at him, she just played with her necklace.  
Tony took a breathe and thought to himself for a moment. He only knew this girl for a few days, and now she is asking him to have her six, whatever that is.  
"Sorry Zi," Tony said, choking back guilt, "I have plans with my dad." Tony mentally slapped the back of his head. He hated himself for lying to her.  
"Oh," she said, barely a whisper.

Tony knew something was going to go down. He didn't know why he know, call it a gut feeling. He knew there would be trouble


	18. Date Night

Abby walked to Ms. Sheppard's house. It was kind of weird going to the vice principal's house, but Ziva was staying there. Abby gathered her courage and knocked on the door. A moment later a familiar looking boy answered the door. He wore a cap, a large coat, a grey t-shirt, and baggy jeans.  
"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice was deep and rough.  
"Umm, is Ziva home? She is helping me with something tonight. Do I know you from somewhere, cause you seem very familiar. You look like you could be Ziva's brother, and she didn't say where-" Abby was cut-off by the "boy's" snicker.  
"Abby, it's me," Ziva pulled off the hat, reveiling her ponytail.  
"Wow! That is an awesome disguise. I almost didn't recognized you. I need your cell number." Ziva gave her the number.  
"I have a plan," Abby played with her phone for a while, "Done and done. Your number is now speed dial #4 on my phone. If I'm in trouble, I'll call you, and put you on speaker, you should be able to hear if anything goes wrong, and come to my resuce."  
"Sounds like a plan, Abby," Ziva said, "I'll drive."

They arrived at the alley around 8:53. Ziva parked at Rocco's and the two walk to the alley.  
"So, you like the old U.S. of A?" asked Abby.  
"It's nice. I'm glad I met you and the others."  
"That's good. We're here." There was nothing in the alley but empty crates and a white clean-up van. Abby couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that van. Two guys stepped out in the van, both wore blue jumpsuits. They walked towards the girl.  
Ziva looked up and pulled out her Kabar. She tensed, ready to fight. The first pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ziva. The second grabbed Abby and pulled her into the van.  
"Ziva!" she screamed. Ziva managed to the disarmed the guy. They fought until the guy pulled out at cloth and held it to her face. The world was pulled out from under her. Both guys put her in the van, they had to tie-up loose ends. One of them grinned. Phase one, complete. Now on to phase two.

**AN: This is the end of the road for Trouble. But the adventure isn't over. Sequel coming out later today or early tomorrow. Look for Double Trouble soon. As look for Not A Super Hero, another AU story. If you like super heroes, you'll love this.**


End file.
